Last Kiss
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Severus Snape is asked to do the unthinkable--Kill Albus Dumbledore-- Will he find comfort in a colleague or will he be destined to carry such a huge burdon alone.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the brilliant world of HP**

**I came up with this out of the blue, hope you enjoy it.**

**I am going to post this in three sections**

**Chapter One**

**Burdon**

Severus Snape sat quietly at his desk in his office. A pile of third year essays on Boggarts to grade, however they stay untouched; instead his black eyes are fixed on the blank stone wall across from him. He tries to think, to bring some sort of logic to why he just agreed to kill a man he has seen as a father figure since he was 21 years of age. He had hoped, by some miracle that he would escape this war alive and that he would be free to retire living out the remainder of his days on a remote, isolated beach where he could practice his spells and potions and have not a worry to ponder. He now sees that as more unlikely than ever.

Taking a long deep sigh he looks down at the essays, already two days past the promised return date. Not that he cared what the pubescent idiots thought anyway, but still, Severus Snape was never late. He was meticulous to the letter and organized to a fault. At least he was until three days previous when he was asked to do the unthinkable.

"Severus." His eyes diverted from the wall to the woman who had just entered the room. He gave her a rare small smile. She was one of the few he showed his softer side to.

"Good evening Minerva." The Scottish woman, 20 years his senior sat down in the chair just across from him.

"How are you?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Well enough."

She sighed and gave him that look. That worried to death about him look. She was one of the few, aside from his own mother, Lily and occasionally Dumbledore who had ever looked at him like that. "I am worried about you Severus."

"Do not fret over me Minerva. It is a waste of your valuable time." Minerva reached across the table placing her hand on his. Again Severus smiled; he could help but enjoy her touch. "Please Severus. I see you as a son and seeing you so melancholy worries me."

Severus rolled his eyes as he pulled away his hand then rising from his chair. Walking over to the window that faced out onto the Quidditch pitch he sighed. "I do not want your pity Minerva." He knew that was not what she was expressing, but he had to pretend, it was easier that way. It was easier to suppress the feelings that way, to ignore the pain in his chest that he knew all too well, that he had suffered once before.

Again he felt her soft touch, this time on his shoulder. He turned to her. "Severus, please tell me what is bothering you?"

Looking into her green eyes, focusing on that the sparkle that lingers in them and has since the first time he saw them at the age of 11. Severus raised his hand to her face gently cupping her cheek, again he smiling at her beauty. "Out of everyone I will miss you the most when I am gone." He then leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth. He paused for only a minute before exiting his office, leaving a very confused Minerva touching her just kissed lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days past and then weeks and Minerva McGonagall was still lingering over that kiss. She simply did not understand where it was coming from. Could it be possible that he truly had feelings for her, or was it simply an act of kindness for attempting to help carry his burden? A burden she still did not know. She had asked Albus if he knew the cause for his distress, he stated that sadly he did but could not confide.

Minerva hated secrets.

After weeks of trying to make since of-well-everything, she finally forced herself to confront him. She waited until it was late, several hours after curfew. She knew he would be in his quarters, she also knew he would not be asleep. Severus had told her some time ago he abides just fine with four to five hours a sleep a night, she never understood how. Bringing fourth all her Gryffindor courage she knocked. It was quickly answered.

"Minerva." The former potions master was in his night clothes, sweats and a T-shirt. She could see his dark mark, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Severus showed her in. "Tea?" She nodded. Minerva sat down on his couch and stared into the fire while Severus prepared the tea. She then looked up at his mantle where three pictures rested. One of he and his mother, one of Lily and to her surprise one of her. She was at a quidditch game. Adored in Gryffindor colors cheering her team onto victory.

"So." He said handing her the cup then sitting down besides her. "Could you not sleep and needed company or was there something you needed to speak with me about that could not wait until the morning."

She gave a small laugh. "Actually a little bit of both." There was a pause while she took a sip of her tea. "Actually I was wondering something."

"Yes." Severus was almost positive she was going to ask him why he had kissed her. In fact he had wondered why it had taken her nearly 6 weeks to pluck up the courage to address it. Normally Minerva was _not _one to avoid confrontation.

"First off why-why did you kiss me and second what did you mean you will miss me the most when I you are gone?"

Severus placed his tea cup down on the coffee table before scooting a closer to his colleague. "The latter I am afraid I cannot answer however the first, well, why do most men kiss women?"

Of course he couldn't answer the question forthright. This was rather infuriating for Minerva who absolutely hated it when he played mind games like that. Of course she knew what the answer was but the way he addressed the question combined with the way he looked at her while stating it leaves her second guessing herself.

"You can't possibly……fancy me. Can you?"

"You underestimate yourself Minerva". Taking her free hand in both of his he again moved closer to her.

"S-Sever

Her words were cut short by his lips once again pressed upon her own; this time however he did not release them as quickly. "I do not understand my feeling completely." He admitted. "I do not know if I ever will, however I find myself completely drawn to you".

"Why?" Not that she didn't enjoy the feeling of yet another warm, wet kiss, from the mysterious head of Slytherin, however she still did not understand his feelings for her.

There were so many ways he could have answered that question. He could have told her that it is in part her loyalty to him. Even when others doubted his alliances during the first war, she always believed him to be a true patriot to the light. Or that she has always been kind and a comfort, such as when he lost his mother to cancer and then Lily to Voldamort. He could list her beauty, in that although she has aged she carries herself in a way that makes her more attractive the woman half her age. Also there is the simple fact that she is a completely brilliant woman, one of the few he can have an intellectual conversation with, or enjoy a good argument over the ever growing animosity of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch rivalry. But why waist the little time he knew they had together.

"Because Minerva. I love you." Once again he leaned in and kissed her.

0o0o00o0


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own the magnificently brilliant work of Harry Potter, that honor belongs to JKR.**

**Here is the second chapter of the three part series. I already have the last section completed and as soon as I receive a few reviews for the second chapter I will post the third.**

**Enjoy………….**

**Chapter Two**

**Truth at Last**

It had been just three days since Severus had confessed his love to Minerva and now Deputy Headmistress lay in a hospital bed at St. Mungos recovering from being hit by several stunning spells. It was more then her body that was broken but her very soul. She was no longer certian if his words were ever true or real. He had betrayed the light. He had killed Dumbledore and escaped with the death eaters. At least that was how it seemed. In the back of her mind however she could not help but linger on the hope that this was all a terrible mistake.

She knew Severus had been depressed, and so had Dumbledore. Albus had even admitted to Minerva he knew the cause of it? Did he know Severus would betray them all, but did nothing to stop it? If so, why? Then again why would Severus confess his love to her and then betray her? It made no since. Then again when did war ever make since.

What hurt the most was that in truth she believed she shared his feeling, or at least his so called confession of them. She had been drawn to the young, dark, mysterious man for quite some time. In fact she took notice of him shortly after he began working there, but he was too young, and she to-occupied, so she put it out of her mind and tried her best to look at him as more of a son figure.

"Professor McGonagall." Minerva was drawn from her contemplation by the voice of one of her prize pupils.

"Miss. Granger. What a wonderful surprise."

The young witch smiled and sat down in a chair besides her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I have been better, but I will survive."

"This came for you." Hermione pulled a yellow envelope from her robes and handed it to her Transfiguration teacher. "It came to the Burrow, I'm not exactly sure why."

"Oh well thank you." Minerva recognized the hand writing immediately. She talked to the young Gryffindor for another few minutes before Hermione finally left. Minerva then quickly ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_My dearest love,_

_Things are not always as they seem. I cannot say much more then that but hopefully you will understand their meaning. I do not know when I will see you again or if I ever will, but please know that my feelings for you are still true and deep. I love you Minerva Maryann McGonagall and I always will._

_Love,_

_S.T.S_

Minerva clutched the letter to her heart as a tear fell to her cheek. She knew it couldn't be true, she knew he would never betray them. She knew it.

So she wrote back.

_S.T.S_

_I understand and I love you too!_

_M.M.M_

0o0o0o0o

Minerva was surprised to say the least when she was informed that she would _not_ be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was flabbergasted when she heard who would be. Severus Snape. She had not heard a word from him all summer, not that she had expected to, but she had hoped. Some absolutely horrible things had happened over the summer. Muggleborns were on the run for their lives, Harry, Hermione and Ron left on their 'mission', and no one had a clue as to where they were.

She was also informed of some changes that would be being made to the school that year. To start all magical children with half-blood or higher within the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic were being forced to attend Hogwarts. Sometimes parents choose to home school their children or sent them abroad; that was no longer an option. Also the DADA would now simply be Dark Arts and would be taught by a proclaimed death eater. The thought of this brought chills down Minerva's spine. Minerva was also being forced to give up her Deputy Headmistress possession and would simply be teaching transfiguration, she would still be allowed to be head of Gryffindor.

Minerva walked quietly towards the headmaster's office; she was sent a note stating there would be a mandatory staff meeting. Once she reached the gargoyles she stated the password. "Wolfrick." Minerva grinned as it was one of Dumbledore's middle names. Ascending the stair case she peered into the office to she was the first to arrive. Not even the headmaster was there. Or so she thought. Minerva took a long deep sigh as she headed over to the window overlooking the Great Lake. It was calm and serene, not even the giant squid could be seen.

"Peaceful isn't it." Minerva quickly spun around at the voice.

Severus gave one of his small smiles as he walked over to the second woman he had come to love in his lifetime.

"Hello Minerva."

"Severus." In her heart she believed him innocent of Dumbledore death, but she still had to ask. She had to hear the truth in his own words, from his own lips. "Wh-what happened?"

Severus leaned up against the wall next to the window and looked, once again into her sparkling green eyes. "He asked me to do it."

"What the bloody hell for!" Her brow was furrowed, her hands on her hips.

"The old fool put on a cursed ring."

"What!"

"The curse would have taken full effect by the end of June at the latest. I had confided in him that Voldamort doubted my allegiances so-

"He asked you to kill him to save himself embarrassment and keep you as his spy". Severus nodded in confirmation. "The manipulative old….urg. If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him!"

Severus laughed. "I have missed you Minnie."

"I have missed you as well Severus." Severus reached out his arms covering the woman he loved in a hug, his black robes practically enveloping her being.

"This is going to be a difficult year." He sighed.

"I believe that is a correct assumption."

"Tonight, come to my room, there is something I want to talk to you about."

She nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening, just after dinner in fact Minerva headed towards the headmaster quarters which were just parallel to the entrance of his office. She was surprise to see Severus wearing muggle clothes when he answered the door. A pair of black trousers and a black button up dress shirt. What's with him and black anyway. Not that she was complaining. He acutely looked quite nice. Severus greeted her with a warm hug and a soft kiss and then escorted her to the couch where they sat in front of a roaring fire.

"Minnie." He smiled up and her, she grinned back. "You know that I love you." She nodded.

"I love you too."

"I enjoy hearing those words from your lips. It is much more wonderful then simply reading them." Severus was elated when not only did he receive a reply to the letter he sent, but that she wrote those three wonderful words however, hearing them escape from her lips was all the more wonderful.

"Minnie. I don't know what this year will bring, or even if I will live through it."

"Of course you will." She reassured him quickly wrapping her arms around him, settling her head into his chest. "We both will."

"Minerva."

"Yes." She said her head still resting comfortably on her loves chest.

"Will you marry me?"

Minerva shot up from his embrace then looking directly into his deep dark eyes. "Did-did you just ask me to…." She could even finish her sentence. He couldn't possibly be asking her that. Could he? Would he?

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He then opened the lid to reveal ½ karat diamond ring on a gold band. "Minerva. You are one of the few people who understands how deeply I love. For the rest of my life, however long that may be, I desire spend it loving you, as my wife."

"You-you really want to marry me?"

"I am sitting here with an engagement ring, am I not?"

"That you are." She couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"So, what is your answer? Shall I place this back in my dresser drawer and live the remainder of my existence as half a man or will you do me the pleasure of consenting to be my wife and in so making me truly live once again."

"You are truly overdramatic Severus." She laughed but then quickly answered. "Yes. I will marry you."

Severus pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger then pulling her into a kiss.

She did not leave his quarters until the next morning.

0o0o0o0

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. It will inspire me to post the final chapter more quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hp related. Bummer.**

**Here is the final installment. I hope you like the ending. It's sad but sweet.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

**The Color Black**

The months passed and the couple continued to meet after hours in secret. No one could know that Severus Snape, known death eater and murderer of one Albus Dumbledore was engaged to a blood-traitor member of the Order of the Phoenix by the name of Minerva McGonagall, it would have been unbelievably scandalous. Late one Friday evening the couple lay in each other arms attempting to drift off to sleep. They often spent the night in one another's quarters simply flooing to their own room the following morning.

"Severus."

"Hum." Severus pulled his fiancé tighter in his arms.

"When are we going to get married? We have been engage for almost 5 months now and we hardly talk about it."

"That eager are we?" He joked.

Minerva pulled herself from Severus and sat up in bed. "I'm serious I really want to talk about this."

"Okay." Severus sat up as well. "Do you have a date in mind?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Severus laughed thinking she was joking, but then she gave him the look.

"Oh please don't give me the professor look Minnie. Besides it doesn't work nearly as well when your naked." Minerva just shook her head. "That is unless you would like me to call you professor when we are-

"Severus! Stop. I'm serious. You have seen the things that are going on at this school. Some of the students didn't even come back from Christmas break." Minerva closed her eyes and took a long deep sigh. "I just don't want to put this off any longer."

Severus could see the pleading in her eyes, and in all honestly he did not want to wait much longer either. If he was going to die he would much rather die with a gold band around his finger. "Okay Minnie. Tomorrow we will go find a muggle minister to marry us." Minerva let out a girlish giggle and then wrapped her arms around him once again.

0o0o0o0o0o

The following afternoon the couple went to a muggle minister just outside Wilshire who consented to marry them on the spot, for a small fee of course. Severus had already purchased the rings via mail order. They were magical bonding rings which meant that once they were placed onto their fingers they would only come off in case of death or divorce. The ceremony took place in a small converted garage, it was meager but with circumstances the way they were the couple chose not to complain. Once the ceremony ended the couple headed back to Hogwarts where they spent the remained of the weekend –the honeymoon- in Severus chambers. Before Minerva left Severus charmed their rings so that no one but the two of them could see then, just as he had with her engagement ring.

Days later Minerva sat in her office twisting the rings on her fingers simply to remind herself that although she could not call herself Mrs. Snape to the world, it was most assuredly the truth.

At that very same moment Severus entered the confines of Malfoy Manor, hoping to have business be over with quickly and be home in time to have dinner with his wife.

"You wished to see me my lord." He bowed to his master.

"Yes. I would like an update, how is the school running." The serpent man studied his most faithful servant as he waited for a reply.

"Well my Lord, however-

"However?"

"The Carrows do not seem to be listening to my recommendation when it comes to proper discipline."

Voldamort laughed. "I am assuming they are being too harsh?"

"If the children cannot walk to class to learn, then there is no point is there."

"I see what you are getting at. I will have a word with them."

"Thank you, my lord."

"How are the other teachers falling into line, the ones that have leanings toward the light?"

"They listen well enough. They follow the rules set out anyway."

"Even McGonagall?"

"Trust me my Lord, she is not a problem."

"You are positive?"

"Oh yes, I have a tight leash on her." Severus gave a mental snicker.

"Very well, you may go."

The weeks passed as the wizarding world became an even darker place to live. Mr. and Mrs. Snape tried not to dwell of the atrocities that were happening around them when they were together.

"When this is all over I will have to introduce you to my niece, Charlotte. She's actually just a few years younger than you." Minerva told her husband as they sat in his quarters enjoying evening tea.

"You're not going to try and set me up, are you?" He joked.

"Very funny." She slapped him on the shoulder but then scooted closer to him. Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the top on her head. "Sev." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Does it bother you that I, well that children may not be an option for us?"

Severus gave a small laugh. "Trust me Minnie I see enough children on a daily basis, I don't need my own to add to the stress."

"Is that true or are you just saying that as not to upset me." In truth Severus would have liked to have an heir, but it wasn't that much of an issue for him, he would much rather have Minerva at his side anyway.

"No dear, you are enough." He kissed her on the head once again.

"Are you sure? I mean we could try if you really wanted to. I am only 59 after all and wizarding women have been known to have babies into their 70's."

"Sweetheart, really it's okay. If it happens great, if not, I will be just as happy living out my days with you."

Minerva pulled her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I love you Sev."

"I love you too Minnie." He said with a kiss. "Forever."

0o0o0o0o

Seven months later Minerva lay in her bed at her family home in Glasgow, staring blankly at the ceiling. For weeks she had refused to get out of bed for anything other than to use the bathroom. Minerva was normally a very strong woman. She did not know the meaning of the word defeat, however at that moment that is exactly how she felt-defeated. It was just too hard to face the world without him in it. She knew there was a chance one if not both of them wouldn't come out of it alive, but she never gave up hope. She and Severus would talk for hours about retiring to a small island and living out their lives in utter tranquility, but now that dream will never be fulfilled.

"Aunt Minnie." Minerva looked up at her niece who had a tray of food in her hands.

"I'm not hungry." She said rolling to her side.

Charlotte placed the tray on her aunt's bed side table and then sat on the edge of her bed. "You haven't eaten all day, I know you're hungry and I am pretty sure that little one you are carrying is as well." Minerva rolled back onto her back then placing her hand on her protruding pregnant belly. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"He'll never know his daddy." She said as she softly rubbing her stomach.

"No." Her niece said in a soft calming voice. "But he will know of him. He will know that he loved his mother and him and that he died protecting you both. Your son will be very proud of his father and Severus' memory will live on through him."

Minerva nodded before sitting up in bed finally agreeing to eat.

0o0o0o0o

Minerva Snape stood next to her husband's grave stone, her four year old son's hand in hers as they gazed down at the words etched into the black marble.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Born Jan 15__th__ 1959-Died May 23__rd__ 1997_

_Beloved Husband and Father-Hero to the Wizarding World._

_No One Knew Love Deeper Then He_

"Mummy." The black haired boy looked up at his mother with his sparkling green eyes as he dropped his hand from hers.

"Yes Sev."

"What was daddy's favorite color?"

Minerva gave a small chuckle at her son's random question about his father. Not that she should have been too surprise the boy wanted to know anything and everything about him. "Black." Sev laughed.

"It is getting cold angle, we should get home."

"Okay." Minerva once again loosely wrapped her fingers around her son's tiny hand, her wedding rings still ever present. Magically they were supposed to loosen once he passed, signifying the marriage bond was broken, but they did not. She knew in her heart this meant that she was more than the love of his life, but the love of his soul, and that was not even something Lily Evans could say.

**The End**

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to check out my other stories. For the Love of a Werewolf and Lily's Son. **


End file.
